You can't hide behind a drink forever
by obsessedwithharrypotter
Summary: Harry's in New York to 'find himself' when he feels like his life lacks purpose after defeating Voldemort. After 4 years and no magical connection, he realizes what he's missing.
1. Drink up that last bit of Regret

I might have some trouble starting this off.. I've always had a problem with keeping up with a story, and I normally get really bad writeres block.. No promises starting… NOW.

I can't promise I'll finish this.

But I would really appreciate hearing what you think of the little I write.

PS… I havent written anything.. Hp or my own… in a long time.

Chapter 1

Drink up that last bit of Regret.

In a large club in New York, on any given night, you can find Harry Potter sitting by himself on a bar stool, listening to the loud techno and rap, completely oblivious to the girls in revealing clothes strolling around. He'll quickly take a gulp of his drink of choice, rum and coke, before continuing his oblivious stare at the 50 or so bottles of alcohol starting at him from behind the bar tender who strolls over to him after giving a group of girls their drinks.

"Once more, Tracy" Harry says, before she can ask.

"Harry," Tracy replies, trying to sound caring but not curious, "You've really had enough tonight. You've been drinking for 4 hours straight, I doubt you could walk if you bothered to get up."

"You… You have no idea what you're talking about. Just fill it. Less coke this time."

"Harry, you're a great customer, and you tip great, but you really should go. Or I could give you a water and you could stay here. You'd be able to get home without passing out in the gutter this time."

"Please Tracy. Just one more."

"Not this time Harry. I'll call security if I have to again. Now please go home.

'Damn bitch,' Harry thought as he stood from the stool and nearly trampled on a couple dancing. Their shinning faces, filled with lust, longing and their cheeks burnt from the liquor running through their systems mocked him.

Without taking a look back, he tried the best he could to find his way through the crowd without being knocked over.

After leaving the club and beginning to walk home, Harry realized just how cold it was. It was the end of November, and the air was a mean 17 degrees.

He found his scraggily apartment in surprisingly little time. He climbed the 5 levels of stairs to the top where he somehow managed to find his key and get it into the lock.

His flat was a mess. His kitchen was overflowing with dishes, while the living room had piles and piles of Daily Prophet's scattered on the couch and coffee table. Harry ignored the mess, as always, and found his way to his bed where he collapsed on top the comforter and looked at his clock which told the date. He'd been 22 for nearly 3 hours. "Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear Harry. Happy birthday to me." and finally, the darkness took him.

The sunlight hit him at 1 O'clock the next day. Groaning, Harry opened his eyes. Grudgingly, he got up to relieve his aching bladder. After that, he went to his couch and began looking through the papers, scanning the date of each one. After several minutes of searching, he got up and retrieved a beer from the fridge before continuing his search. A bottle of beer always was the best medicine for a hangover.

Finally, after another ten minutes, he found the paper he was looking for. The date, 5 years previous, July 31st. Harry sat there for at least ten minutes, just staring at the front page, which was a picture of himself being inducted into the Auror training program. After finishing his looking, he set down the paper and went into his room and laid down on his bed, brooding over the picture in the paper and wondering how he'd gotten where he was now.

"Ginny… I can't do this anymore" He said, though his heart fought every word coming from his mouth.

She'd been laughing at something her friend had just said, and her eyes still glowing, she'd turned her head. "What, Harry?" She said off handedly.

"We need to talk" He said, before grabbing her hand and apparating out of the Three Broomsticks and back to the flat they shared.

Surprised at what had just happened, and rightfully so, Ginny's eyes were ablaze and her cheeks, which were already red from the cold night and a few butterbeers, were now becoming beat red with anger. "Bloody hell Harry, why the hell did you do that? With out even asking?"

"Ginny…" Harry said with as much of his Gryffindor courage as he could muster. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This. Us. Any of this."

Ginny was clearly taken aback. "Where did this come from? When did you decide this?"

"I've," he hesitated, "I've been thinking about it for awhile."

"So what do you mean?"

"Ginny.. I haven't been completely honest with you. A couple of weeks back you asked if I was happy. I lied. Because I wanted to make you happy. In all honesty, I'm a wreck. I feel like there's nothing to live for now. I told you before that I felt like every moment of my life was leading up to Voldemorts downfall. And now that it's happened.. Now that it's been a year and I've been going on with Auror training.. I can't deal with it. I feel empty inside. Even with you. I just feel like something's missing."

Harry had been staring at the floor through his words. At the end speaking, he saw a single drop fall to the floor which he was sure had come from Ginny's eyes. But she hid it well. By the time he'd looked up he would never have known she was crying, but she looked very upset none the less.

"So you're saying I'm not enough Harry? That I can't make you happy?" Dispite all of her self control, Ginny began to break down.

"Ginny, please. It's not you. You know it's not you." He went to embrace her but she pulled back and immediately regained her composure, careful to stop her tears from falling to the floor.

"Because that isn't the oldest line in the book." She said coldly.

"I'm not using it as a line!" he shouted. "I'm going to get away, Ginny. I'm moving to New York. I'm already packed. I haven't told anyone about this. Not even Ron or Hermione. I planned on telling you tomorrow right before I left, but I just had to tell you. I couldn't hold it in anymore"

"Just go then. Find me when you grow up and plan on sticking around when you ask a girl to marry you. Oh never mind, don't. Because by the time you 'find yourself,' I'll probably have found 'myself' with someone else." And with that, she'd apparated. He didn't know where she'd gone. The only thing he knew was that he had to leave. And fast.

His mind stopped reeling as he finally realized his mistake. He'd never been with any other girl since he'd left his flat with Ginny. Maybe he did need to 'find' himself. But he needed to do it with her by his side. He only had one prayer. That she hadn't found someone else.

What do you think?

I can totally see it going somewhere.. No promises yet though.

PLEASE REVIEW!! EVEN IF YOU HATED IT!


	2. Family Forgives Everything

Chapter Two

Family Forgives Everything.

He'd made a mistake. A huge one. And it'd taken him 4 entire years on his own to realize it. It was like waking up after being awake for 2 days straight and finally getting to sleep. Illuminating and refreshing. Harry allowed himself to sink further into his bed, somehow releasing some tension with his realization. He allowed his mind to wander on something other then his own life's misdirection. For the first time in two years, he wasn't drunk.

Quickly, Harry sat up and looked around his room. Clothes were strewn everywhere; he hadn't done wash in a month. After placing his hands under the back of his head and taking a few breaths a nearly unbearable stench hit him. After a moment, he realized it was himself. The clothes on his back had been on him for at least 3 days.

Harry sat up and glanced on the mirror pinned to the closet door. He had a beard. Not long, but he looked much older then before. Beneath the beard his face looked shallow and weak, and his hair was nearing shoulder length. Harry stood up and went up the mirror, the sunlight aiding to illuminate his face. Somewhere under his hair, he spotted his eyes. Despite his gangly appearance, they still proved to himself that there was something under that drunken look. And as Harry realized this, he allowed himself to cry.

Five hours later a knock sounded on Harry's flat's door. He raised his head and glanced at the door. If the person at the door had seen him the night before, then wouldn't have thought it was the same person. Harry now closely resembled his teenage self, but more mature looking. His hair was cut, his beard shaved, and he now smelled like the shampoo he'd bought at the corner store. His apartment reflected himself. His room was picked up, and the washer could be heard in the back round making up for it's lack of use while the dryer hummed along with it. Harry, who was placing the papers that had been in the living room into a garbage bag, stopped his work and walked to the door. He opened it quickly, hoping to get back to work as soon as possible. After flinging it open, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"What… What are you doing here?"

"It's been four years Harry. Do you really think Hermione and I would let you miss the baby being born?"

"What… You… You two are having a baby?"

"Don't look so shocked, mate," Ron said with a sly grin before turning solemn." You knew we were getting married within the year. You knew you were going to be best man. Still… you wouldn't contact us." Ron, sensing this conversation would best be held inside, walked himself into the apartment and shut the door. He was surprised by what greeted him. Harry hadn't had a chance to tackle the kitchen yet. After getting over the shock of the kitchen, Ron returned to face Harry. "Our owls couldn't find you. Neither the Ministry in England or America could find you. We had no idea what was going on with you. Mum was in a fit for a few weeks about 5 months after you'd gone. I hadn't seen her that worried since Percy had moved out. We thought you were dead mate. Dead! And you just staid here, ignoring those of us who cared about you. Not even bothering to send us a letter, or show up for an occasional visit." Ron's ears were beginning to turn red and Harry could tell his temper was rising. But for some reason, Ron seemed to be keeping his cool, and he was able to throw his anger to the side and continuing talking.

"How could you do that Harry? How could you forget about everyone who's cared about you for so many years? And what about Ginny?" Harry could feel his eyes light up at the sound of her name. "Do you know how you left her? She didn't eat for weeks, let alone leave Mums."

"How- how is she?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer yet consumed with it.

"She's alright. She's working at the ministry." And he added coolly, "Department of Mysteries"

Harry couldn't bear to ask if she was with anyone, so bit his tongue.

"Ron," Harry said, mustering up as much strength and will as he could. "I've realized this. And I know this is hard to believe, but I was actually planning on moving back to England as soon as possible. That's why I've got all these garbage bags in the living room, and the kitchens as mess, and" he added, "I'm sorry. I know my words can't mean anything, but please understand… I am sorry for everything I've done. To everyone. And I mean to make it right. All of it. I just need the chance. Do you believe me?"

Ron studied him for a moment in an almost Hermione-ish way. "Harry, We've all made mistakes. We've been mates all through Hogwarts. We're family. And family forgives one and other for ever, no questions asked."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said, before hugging Ron. He hadn't embraced anyone like this since before his move. The human connection was good, and Harry realized how much he had missed it.

They released quickly and to break the silence, Harry asked, "So when's the baby due?"

"Couple weeks" Ron said, his face suddenly glowed with pride. "Hermione swears it's going to be a boy, but I'm nearly sure it'll be a girl."

"So you don't know then?"

"Nah, we both decided it'd be better as a surprise. She wanted to come with me tonight, but I made her stay. I mean, traveling 2 weeks before your baby's due!"

"It's your baby too, Ron."

He grinned, like he was still getting used to the fact. "I know. But I'm not the one who has to lug it around all day before it decides to come on out."

They both laughed at this. Harry realized how much he'd missed laughing. It felt good.

Finally, Harry, who was now in a weirdly good mood, decided to pop the question he'd had on his mind.

"Ron, I have to ask you something."

"She's not taken."

"What?"

Ron grinned, "She's single. Dated around a bit about 2 years after, but ever since, she'd been single. Don't know why she hasn't to be honest." His grin widened. "Especially with the way this place looks."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said, admitting to himself he had been living as a drunken lunatic for the past few years. "Did she know you were coming here?"

"No. No one but Hermione and I had been really searching all over the place."

"Yeah, how did you find me?"

"Let's just say that the Auror department gave me a few very helpful connections."

Harry and Ron sat down on the couch and discussed all the going-ons back in England for at least an hour. Finally, Ron turned the tables.

"What's been going on here Harry?"

He hesitated. He really didn't want to admit to anyone what had happened in the past 4 years. He kept his gaze down ward as he admitted defeat to his best friend. Ron listened through out Harry's words, realizing his friends errors and how even the 'boy who lived' could make such a major life decision so terribly.

They sat and talked for hours, before Ron stood up. The sun had faded long before and Ron glanced at his watch.

"Hermione's going to kill me! It's 6 AM in England! Hey, Harry, do you mind if I use your fire place?"

"It's not attached to the Floo Network."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's one more thing too Ron. I… haven't done magic for 3 years."

"WHAT?"

"I just… at the time I decided that the search for 'myself' would be better off if I did it old school. Hold on."

Harry returned a few minutes later after digging his wand out of his closet. Thick dust had collected on it, but after wiping it aside, it looked just as he'd remembered it.

Harry muttered a spell with his wand pointed at the dishes and suddenly they were all sparkling clean.

They both grinned. "Still works," Ron said. "Harry. I'm going to go back, but I'll be back later today, after I grab some shuteye. Don't go disappearing on me again. Mum's going to be thrilled, let me tell you."

"Just do me a favor, Ron."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Ginny."

Ok, so I think I might have rushed Ron's forgivingness thing, but I really put that back to the whole idea that family will always take you back when you're ready, sorta like with Percy. Of, and Ron's pacient because he's had to deal with Hermione's hormonal changes. Haha…..

PS… this is my version w/o the epilogue fro DH. Just an FYI so there's no questions there.

Oh yeah. REVIEW!! kthnks


	3. Going Back

Chapter 3

By the next evening, and with a lot of help from Ron, Harry had managed to finish cleaning up his flat and packing his belongings. After removing the couple of suitcases and boxes that carried his belongings from his room, he took a final glance at the place he had called home for the past 4 years. With out a second thought, he slammed the door shut.

"So Ron," Harry asked as the two of them trampled down the 5 stories of stairs, their arms heavy, "how did you get from England to here if you couldn't Floo?"

"The American Ministry's got a couple fire places set up for travelers, same with England and everywhere else. It's open 24/7 so that if you really got to go, you can"

"And where's the American Ministry?"

"You really did abandon magic, didn't you? How did you do it, Harry?"

They exchanged grins and soon reached the bottom landing and stepping out onto a busy New York street. Harry followed Ron for about 5 minutes before they arrived in front of a very dull looking building.

"After you" Ron said.

Harry walked inside the building and was utterly amazed by what he encountered. The dull business building standing about 3 stories up could now hold 2 Notre Dame's inside its entrance area. It was 9 O'clock and the Ministry was eerily quiet. A few people walked past them, their footsteps echoing in the enormous space. Before Harry had a truly good look around, they arrived in front of a fireplace.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked, wondering if it were the Burrow he would have to face.

"Back to my place. Hermione will already be asleep- it's two in the morning there. But I promised I'd wake here. She'll be in a right state tomorrow after going with such little sleep but what'll she do? Tell me to go get pickles and ice cream again?" He grinned wildly and then grabbed a sack from his pocket, from which he let Harry take a pinch before taking some himself and throwing it into the fire and disappearing. Harry stood there for a moment, watching the flames turn from green back into their normal yellows and oranges. He glanced at the powder and took a deep breath, realizing the difficulties he was going to have once he returned. The fire seemed to memorize him before he finally through the glittering powder into the fire and stepped into it.

Through a mouthful of soot and an intensely hot right arm, Harry stepped on to the hearth rug of Ron's home. It was a small starter house, equipped with two bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, and a kitchen; just enough space to be happy with. The living room was a glow with the light of the fire, and as soon as Harry concentrated on his surroundings, he became aware of Hermione, her belly large, asleep on the couch, her feet raised up on the arm rest. Ron stood next to him and quickly raised his finger to his mouth. The both of them set down their arms full of luggage and Ron walked up to Hermione. Gently, he shook her arm. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Guess who's here, love." Ron said, turning his head to Harry.

Hermione glanced over at him and suddenly she was wide-awake. With much more speed and agility then Harry would have expected of her, she was suddenly on her feet and in front of him, her face beat red with anger. Before Ron or Harry could say another word, Hermione's hand had swiped across Harry's cheek in a stinging slap.

"That", she whispered, her finger now pointing right at him about 2 inches from his face, "Is for leaving us worried and scared to death for you for 4 years."

"Hermione… I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you better be."

"'Mione, come on, we talked about this," Ron muttered feebly.

"I know. I just needed to do that, or I would have gone crazy until I did."

And suddenly, without knowing where it came from, Harry was immersed in the tightest hug he'd ever gotten and he could feel his shirt getting wet. Throughout the babble he distinguished a few phrases like, "We've missed you so much" and "Oh course we forgive you". In the confusion, Harry patted her back softly and continued to mutter, "I'm sorry".

Eventually, Ron said, "Hermione, let him breath! And you should sit down, Hermione.. Now come on, lets go to the couch."

"You do _not_ need to tell me when I need to sit down." Hermione said harshly, but sat down nonetheless.

The three of them spoke for a few hours, before the sun began to creep through the main rooms window and reveal just how tired they all looked.

"Come on now, we should all go to bed," Ron said, glancing at Hermione and hoping she didn't have an outburst coming on. Luckily, she seemed to agree, for she hugged Harry one last time before heading to her bedroom. "Ron," she said, turning back before she got there, "Can you give Harry a blanket and a pillow? I'm sorry Harry, we used to have an extra bed in the extra bedroom, but unless you can shrink yourself and spend the night in the crib, I doubt you'll be very comfortable." And then she was in her room and had shut the door.

"I think," Ron said, "That she's too tired to think." And with his wand, Ron brought forth a cot for Harry.

Harry awoke the next day at about 11 AM, his internal clock now completely gone.

He opened his eyes and glanced around the living room. Ron and Hermione were still in bed. His mind started to reel once he was conscious enough. He had come back. Really done it. And he couldn't remember being this happy in so long.

He got up and opened his suitcase and put on the nicest clothing he owned. A passable dress shirt and a pair of jeans. In the bathroom, Harry glanced at himself in the mirror, attempting to smooth down his hair after having slept on it. No luck. Hoping to catch them off guard, Harry knocked lightly on Ron and Hermione's room's door. Slowly he cracked it open. They were both asleep, Hermione's head on Ron's chest, and Ron with his head lulled to the side, his mouth open, snoring lightly. Harry walked up to his side of the bed and shook his arm. "Ron… Ron."

"Wha-?" he said, half asleep.

"Where's Ginny staying?"

Mumbling and barely coherent, Ron replied, "At the flat you two used to share, duh." And without saying another word, Ron fell gracefully back into his snores.

Harry could hardly believe it. The flat they'd shared together four years ago… and Ginny was still there.

He left their room, shutting the door as lightly as he could. He left a note on the coffee table explaining that he'd be back later. And finally, he disapperated to the front door of Ginny's flat.

A/N-Excited for the next chapter?? I spit these last two out fast… but I probably won't be writing for a couple days cause of a term paper being due / . You're reviews mean a ton to me!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. The difficulty in saying No

Chapter 4

The Difficulty in Saying No

The hallway outside Ginny's flat looked exactly the same as it had when they'd lived together. Though a little grungy from wear and tear, you could tell it was a decent area and that the flats were worthy of the word 'nice'.

Harry glared at the door for more then a minute before raising his fist and knocking it firmly against the door. He listened carefully for movement inside and eventually heard a scuffle and the dull thud of socked feet moving softly against the wood floor. The door was unlocked and then opened.

Ginny had opened the door. But her back was turned and she was speaking to someone. When she'd turned to Harry, she suddenly closed the door so nothing but her face could be seen. Her eyes were startled, and her hair, which was pulled back, was messy, as if she'd just woken up. The shocked look on her face beat even his when Ron had come calling on Harry.

Ginny didn't say a word.

So Harry took the opening line. "Hey" he muttered, careful to keep his emerald eyes on her deep chocolate ones.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, almost accusingly, her brow furrowed.

Suddenly, Harry realized he couldn't tell her what he wanted to. He couldn't tell her he was ready for a relationship. If she'd done to him what he'd done to her, he would've thrown it back in her face and hung her out to dry.

"I just wondered how you were," Harry somehow managed to sputter out. Carefully, he added, "I've missed you, Ginny."

"Harry, listen," she said, careful to keep the door as closed as possible. "This really isn't a good time. Do you think we could share drinks in a few hours? How about 1 o'clock? The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yeah," he said, perking up.

"Great. I'll see you then."

But Harry, who had been studying her face for the time of the conversation, had seen the reason why Ginny was keeping the door shut when she turned and closed it. On the couch the two of them had bought together and spent so many hours together, lay a man Harry didn't know, clad only in plaid blue boxers. He looked familiar, but the quick glance Harry had gained of him hadn't given him a chance to think. He turned around nonetheless and walked down the hall. So she wasn't single. Or she was at least sleeping around.

Harry preferred the first.

An hour and a half later, despite what Harry had glanced at earlier, he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and grabbed a table and two butter beers. Five minutes after one, Ginny arrived, her hair much longer then Harry had remembered, and her shirt and jeans gracefully hugging her body. Harry remembered all the times he'd had with her, both the intimate and the sensual, and wanted to slap himself in the face for ever leaving her. She took a seat at the table, taking her time in scooting in the chair and setting down her back. She pushed her bangs out of her face and then looked at him, her elbows and arms resting on the table.

"So…" she said. "You're back."

"I am."

"How have you been?" The sarcasm in her voice was subtle yet pronounced.

"Not good, to be honest." She raised her eyebrows. "I've been a complete wreck since I've been in America. But a few days ago I got my head back on my shoulders and decided to come back."

"Did you find yourself?" she asked coldly, her arms now crossed.

"No." he admitted, defeated. He couldn't look her in the eye anymore. He had never felt as ashamed as he was at this moment in his entire life.

The silence encased them for a few minutes, only broken by the occasional bottle or class set down harshly at a neighboring table.

"So why are we talking, Harry. I know why you're here, and I'm not going to slam it in you're face. Talk to me. I'm assuming you didn't knock on my door this morning because you just wanted to say hi."

"Of course you're right," he admitted, and put his courage to work and looked her in the eye again. "What I want to say is that I'm ready for us again. While I haven't done any finding of myself, I have gotten my head screwed on right this time. I'm not going to go into how messed up I've been over the past four years. If that ever gets out, I can tell you some other time. The important thing is that I'm here now. And if you shut me down, or you've found someone else to make you happy, I can't do a thing. The only thing I can really, honestly say without feeling guilty is that I am sorry. I am more sorry then you could ever imagine. And if you could give me a second chance now, or after I've been back for awhile, I promise it'll be worth your while."

She studied him, her finger glancing around the rim of the butter beer bottle as she took in everything he'd said. She took a moment to reply.

"Harry. I've been sitting around for 4 years, waiting to hear that. But now that it's happened I know what we need to do."

Harry had been holding his breathe, and quickly released. She'd said 'we'. He hoped to God that this was a sign of some minor chance. He listened hard.

"If we have any chance of making this work, we need to make one thing clear. We aren't who we were 4 years ago. We are completely different people. And I think the best way to start this is to catch up. A lot has happened since we've last talked or seen each other."

"I know. We've both changed so much."

"So let's just talk Harry. The way we did before you're 6th year at Hogwarts. Lets try to find out if we're even compatible any more."

And so they talked. They ordered stronger drinks every time, slowly sipping on their delicious ability to allow them to unwind.

By 7 o'clock, they were both exhausted and speaking to each other as if Harry had never left. The bar was beginning to get busy, so Ginny asked, a few of her words slurred, "Do you want to go back to my flat? It isn't as loud there, or as crowded."

"Yeah, sure." The two of them apparated into the hall of the building, and Ginny dug the keys out of her purse. The two of them walked in and Harry locked the door behind them. He'd barely turned when Ginny was pressed up against him, pushing him back into the door.

"I've missed you, Harry" she whispered into his ear before slowly pressing her lips against his.

Harry was shocked. He had been drinking so heavily for so long that he wasn't nearly as intoxicated as her. He embraced her in return, creating a passionate kiss he had dreamed about since his departure.

They remained like this for a few minutes, before Ginny began tugging at Harry's shirt. Quickly, Harry regained his senses. He pushed her off of him as gently as he could.

"Ginny," he said huskily, "We shouldn't. We really shouldn't. This isn't you. It's the liquor."

"But I want you, Harry. I've wanted you so much for so long…" Her eyes, even in the darkness, were glazed over with the effects of the drinks.

"It can wait, love. I want to do this right."

With a shut down look on her face, Harry saw her retreat from her former advances, glad to see she was still the same type of drunk as before, passive yet sweet.

"Come on now, let's just go to bed. We've both had enough for tonight."

Harry took her by her hand and brought her to the bedroom. The room was the same as he'd left it. The bed, the sheets, the comforter, all exactly as they'd been before.

Ginny was stumbling, so Harry took her gently in his arms and set her on the bed. He removed her shoes and set them on the side of the bed before going up to her face and lightly kissing her forehead. "I still love you, Ginny," he whispered.

He'd reached the door and was beginning to shut it when he heard Ginny speak.

"You can stay in here Harry. Just for old time's sake."

He glanced at her softly. The moon, which had just risen, had strewn its light across her as she lay under the covers, causing her hair to glitter.

He reopened the door and entered the room. After removing his shoes, he joined her in bed. After lying down, Ginny laid her head upon his chest and Harry placed his arm around her. Sleep had almost claimed him when he could have sworn he heard her mutter, "I still love you too".

A/n- AND?!?! I would REALLY enjoy knowing what you think!! The reviews I've gotten have literally made my day. Being able to check my e-mail and nearly expecting to see that someone has read my story, and better yet, enjoyed it makes me soooo happy!! And to my previous reviewers.. THANKYOU!! You rock my world! Review again if you get the urge.

3

PS-And I've never lost so many words  
From kissing just one girl   
You've got potential

That's from 'wait for it' by dave melillo. And I wanted to work those lines somewhere into the story, but they just didn't work for Harry. And so, I decided to just tell you. Check out dave melillo.. awesomeness.. for real.


	5. Two Weeks Early

Chapter Five

Two Weeks Early

Harry awoke the next morning as the sun began to creep over the horizon. For a moment, he just laid their, his eyes tight shut, feeling utterly happy and having no clue as to why. It was a moment before he opened his eyes and glanced at what was keeping his arm and front side of his body so warm. Ginny lay next to him, still fast asleep. Harry's body was cupping hers, and his arm lay draped across her waist. He couldn't remember ever being this happy. He has missed this so much.

After feeling that moment for a while, he chanced a look over at the clock. 7:15. Finally his internal clock was beginning to reset. Quite suddenly, he heard a light knock on the door. Curious, Harry lightly took his arm off of Ginny, only to hear her sigh softly. He didn't want to leave her, but as the knocking grew louder and more persistent he made his decision.

He threw the comforter off and realized he'd slept in his clothes- all his things were still at Ron and Hermione's. Harry attempted to flatten his Harry as he came to the door and opened it.

Once again, he was surprised to see Ron staring blankly at him. Only this time he looked rather sick and excited.

"I thought I'd find you here." He said, before inviting himself in and sinking into the couch. Rashly, he threw his hands up through his hair until Harry sat down as well. Then he said, "Hermione's in labor".

"What? I thought she still had two more weeks?"

"I know. But the Healers say it's ok. Apparently that little guy or girl thinks it's time."

"How soon?"

"Oh, well she just went in. Hours, probably. I'm going around and telling everyone really quick. Just head to St. Mungo's when ever you're ready. And tell Ginny for me, will you?" He smirked.

Harry returned it. "I will. Now hurry up and get back to Hermione! I'm sure she wants you there."

And with that, Ron had vacated the couch and was out the door. Before Harry could say another word, Ron had disapperated.

Harry quickly turned to the bedroom, which was now full of light. Ginny was still sleeping, but Harry went up to her anyway and lightly shook her arm. Slowly, her eyes opened and after catching a glimpse of Harry, smiled.

"Good morning stranger" she said, stretching.

"Good morning yourself." He said, before leaning in to kiss her. Harry couldn't help but feel like this was truly their first kiss after his return, seeing as Ginny couldn't control herself the night before. And she was kissing him back.

They pulled away at the same moment, both realizing this.

"So why'd you wake me?" she said, throwing the blanket off herself.

"Well, it's a very good reason," he said slyly, quite enjoying the antagonized look on her face.

"Well it better be. Now what is it?" she said, now looking desperate. She knew Harry would never wake her without their being a really good reason.

"Let's just say some time today you'll probably be an aunt," Harry said. And then added, "Again".

"Wait… Hermione?!" She exclaimed. "And you waited this long to spit it out! Come on, let's go!"

The two of them put their shoes on before Flooing to the hospital. The first thing they saw when they got there was flaming red hair in the form of Mr. and Mrs. Weasly.

"Mrs. Weasly!" Harry exclaimed immediately. He couldn't contain himself. She was the closest thing to a mother he'd ever known.

She'd turned absentmindedly before nearly running up to him and crushing him in the hug he'd longed for for ages. Tears poured down her face as she mumbled words. Mr. Weasly soon followed at her side, and he gave Harry a sidelong look, taking in his presence. After a tearful Mrs. Weasly finally resigned herself to wiping her eyes with her robes, Mr. Weasly put out his hand. Harry shook it, and noticed Mr. Weasly was gripping it a little harder then was necessary. "Sir" he said, taking in Mr. Weasly's appearance. His hair had begun to strongly gray now, and his face was nearly unable to hide the wrinkles poking through his freckled skin. Harry felt worse then he had since coming back. What had his being gone cost himself? What had it cost others?

The four of them went up to the maternity ward before taking a seat in an empty waiting room. Just after sitting down, came through the door. He said a quick hello to the four of them before heading through two swinging doors on the other side of the room Harry could only assume led to Hermione.

They sat there for hours, glancing at magazines such as, "The Quibbler" which told of huge Wakaspurts and "Transfiguration Today". Quickly they found themselves idol again, and somehow Harry's hand ended up with Ginny's.

Finally, around two in the afternoon, Ron came in the room, his right hand rather red.

"She's just beginning the real labor. It shouldn't be long soon. I got to get going now though." And before any of them could say another word, he'd disappeared back through the doors.

It wasn't 20 minutes later and loud, painful screams emitted from behind the swinging doors. The first of these caused Ginny to grip Harry's hand tightly. The screaming continued for another 10 minutes before finally it ceased. The four of them kept looking up at the door anxiously, the tiniest flicker of light from behind the door causing them to flinch.

After ten more minutes that felt like an eternity, Ron burst from the door, a doctor's gown around his front and covering his arms. Harry jumped up, waiting for the news. Ron's face was glowing and his lopsided grin had never been bigger. "It's a boy!" He shouted and Harry immediately took him into a hug, never having felt so much joy for anyone in his life. Ron was surrounded by his family after Harry let go, and then quickly asked them if they'd like to come back.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly went back first. After a little while, they came back, glowing. They sent Harry and Ginny in next, telling them to hurry because more of the family would be arriving soon to visit and only two at a time were allowed right now. Holding hands, the two of them walked through the doors, Ron leading them, and then went into the second room on the right.

Hermione lay in a bed looking exhausted he hair still caked with sweat. Yet her eyes were glowing with pride at the little bundle cradled tightly in her arms. The white blanket and blue hat he was adorned in covered most of him, but his little face was enough to show Harry why the two of them were so happy.

The little baby boy, even with the hat on, had ginger locks poking out, and his eyes, which were almost closed, where exactly the same shade as Hermione's. Harry couldn't help but to grin wildly for the two of them.

After Harry and Ginny had taken in the newest member of the Weasly family, Ginny asked, "Have you got a name yet?"

"Yes," said Hermione, sounding exhausted. "Mason James."

"That's gorgeous, Hermione!" Ginny said.

"Thanks. But Ron's the one who came up with it. I chose a girls name, and he chose a boys. Even though I thought it was going to be a boy." She laughed, feebly.

After brooding on Mason for a few more minutes, Mrs. Weasly came in.

"The Healer said that the rest of the family can come in, but then both Hermione and Mason need their rest. Come on, you two. The Healer said they can have as many visitors as they want tomorrow."

The two of them said their goodbyes to the new family and left. After passing part of the arriving Weasly clan and denying their pleas for information, telling them to wait, they both disaperated.

Harry and Ginny entered the apartment, it being about 5 O'clock by now.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked.

"Starving," Harry said, just now realizing that he hadn't eaten anything all day.

With more talent then Harry could remember, Ginny whipped up a steaming beef stew within minutes. She placed it in two bowls and they sat down together.

"I can't believe they had a baby," Harry said as he took his first bite of stew. "It seems like only yesterday were in school, or looking for horcruxes."

"Well, for you it was only yesterday."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, both of them taking in the event of the day.

At the end, as Harry scrapped the bottom of his bowl with his spoon, he spoke up. "I guess I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"Harry," Ginny, said, looking worn out, "We're not teenagers anymore. I'm 21, you're 22… It's not really that soon. Haven't you ever imagined having a family by now?"

Harry fell silent. He had. He'd just ignored all those feelings for so long that it now felt like a dream. And on top of that, the only person he'd ever been able to think about that with was sitting right besides him. And he still wanted it.

A/N- sooo I've never actually been waiting when someone's having a baby.. sadly, I got most of those ideas vaguely from 'knocked up'. Great movie, btw.

There's more, I promise. I can't guerrentee updates anymore though.. my dad is a GENIOUS and downloaded stuff when we don't have virus protection… poop.

But… a review would make me try EXTRA harder to get the next chapter out, even if my computer is stupidstupidstupid.

REMINDER- this is MY story… JKR's prologue has NOTHING to do with this story.. all mine.. woohoo.

PS- do you like the name, 'Mason james'? I want to name my kid that (but that wont be for a LONg time…)


	6. Suspicions Denied

FYI-characters in this chapter do... dirty things . It's not described, and it's not the whole chapter.

Chapter 6

Suspicions Denied

Three days later, Hermione, Ron, and Mason were doing just fine, they'd moved home, and Harry had removed all of his things and brought them to Ginny's. The two of them would go to bed together, but not get too intimate. They both agreed that it was best for that to wait.

Every morning, Ginny would get up and go to work as an Unspeakable, and Harry would stay at home. After three days of this, Harry was getting bored, and his mind was reeling.

After the shock on Ginny wanting him back again and Mason being born, he began to think about everything that had happened since his arrival back home. One thought, in particular, which Harry tended to brood on more then he was willing to admit, was the man he'd seen in Ginny's flat when he'd first gone calling on her. He was desperate to ask Ginny who he was, but also realized that anything that had happened didn't mean anything; it was before he'd come back.

One night at dinner, Ginny, who seemed to have other things on her mind, looked up from her plate and stared long at Harry. He was too busy cutting up his spaghetti to notice, but after a moment, Ginny made her intentions clear.

"Harry."

"Hmm?" he said, now twirling his pasta around his fork.

"Have you given any thought to going back into the Auror training program?"

This shocked Harry. In honest, he had thought about it, but it felt like something he shouldn't do for a while still. He looked her dead in the eye and replied, "Well, yes".

"And what do you think about it?"

"I think I should go back."

Ginny suddenly released tension in her body. Harry could tell she'd been nervous about asking him if he was ever planning on going back to work.

"When do you plan on starting again?" she asked, her voice now much more relaxed.

"Well," said Harry, deciding it was now or never, "I was going to go to the Auror's office tomorrow and ask about being reinstated into the training program.

"That's great Harry!" Ginny replied.

Harry, who was surprised to realize how happy he was being able to admit he had a plan for himself, was finally beginning to feel like he was getting his life back on track.

Finally, one night when Ginny came home, looking exhausted, Harry decided he couldn't hold in his thoughts about the man he'd seen in Ginny's apartment anymore.

"Hey Ginny," he said, putting away his wand after the two of them had finished rearranging the furniture. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything at all," she replied, tilting a painting to the side a little, deciding it was straighter that way.

"When I came to you after coming back home, and you asked me out for drinks, I saw inside the flat and there was a guy in here. I was just wondering who he was."

Ginny turned from the painting and looked at Harry. "Who do you think he was?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just wondering because, you know, he wasn't exactly fully dressed."

"What do you think I was doing, shagging him?"

"No. I was just curious."

"Well," she replied, giving Harry a sympathetic look. "I wasn't shagging him. I did date him a while back, but he's married now," Harry gave her a look and so she explained. "I dated him about 2 ½ years back; I met him at work. It didn't get very far. Any way, we're just friends now, and his wife and him weren't getting along too well, so I gave him a place to stay for a night."

Harry was silent. He felt stupid for thinking Ginny would go around sleeping with guys left and right.

"What were you, jealous of something that happened before?"

"No, I wasn't jealous," he said sarcastically. "Just curious. I don't know... it just feels like we're picking up where we left off, and it's weird knowing that you could have been with other guys during the in between times."

"Oh Harry," she said, walking up to him and putting her arms around him, and him doing the same to her. "I promise you I haven't been with any other guy like that. I was probably waiting for you underneath it all. But I don't think I could have done it with anyone else. It just wouldn't ever feel right." She leaned up and he leaned down and their lips met. They created a passionate embrace and before Harry knew what he was doing, Ginny was underneath him on the couch and clothes were falling off left and right.

"I could only ever want you, Harry."

AN-Sorry this was so short.. I didn't know where else to go with the story.. and im not sure I will find somewhere to go with it. I've just been having a really rough time with life the moment since I just pulled over and got tickets for 4 diff things. . If I don't continue this story, I do hope you'll least put me on author alert or w/e so you can read my future works, which I know will happen.

K peace.

Sarah.


End file.
